


Comfort

by Cinlat



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, aric isn't patient, but they make it work, fynta isn't good with emotions, quiet emotional pain, stubborn patience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: Aft losing her leg on Corellia, Fynta struggles to come to terms with the healing process and her new prosthetic, but physically and emotionally.
Relationships: Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in the works since 2018. I think it might have been my first commission from dingoat. I’d asked for a moment of vulnerability to show the amount of trust between these two.
> 
> Word count: 1,443  
> Rating: T

**Alderaan  
** **Organa Estate  
Guest Suite**

Jorgan watched his wife limp across the room. The surgery to replace her leg had been more successful than anyone could’ve hoped for. Fynta could walk, run, and do everything that she’d done before. After a lot of argument, and a few threats from Elara, Havoc Squad had traveled to Alderaan with a full crew for a diplomatic event. Being with her squad had breathed new life into Fynta, returning some of that spark that Aric had fallen in love with.

At the end of the day, Fynta hobbled back to her room and peeled off the dress uniform. Aric waited in his half of their linked suites for his wife to join him. She appeared finally, hair damp from the shower that he hadn’t been invited to join, and baggy clothes sheathing her body. He waited in silence while she grabbed a beer from the chiller, then cleared his throat when it became obvious that Fynta had no intention of leaving the kitchen.

“We’ve got the evening off,” Jorgan began, catching Fynta’s gaze when she looked up. He assumed by the attire that Fynta planned to laze inside instead of venturing out to explore, but he had to try. “Want to go on a hike?”

Fynta made a convincing effort at pretending to consider before shaking her head. “Nah, let’s stay in.”

When Fynta started into the sitting room, Jorgan noted the way her left hip lifted more any time she stopped. He wondered if it was bothering her, but knew better than to ask. Fynta had chosen to stay in a lot lately, opting for movies or card games instead of the adventures that had always made him groan in the past. Jorgan tried to remember that healing from such a catastrophic wound was a process, but another part of him was desperate to have that hard headed, reckless woman who’d lured him into so many ridiculous situations back.

“Alright,” Jorgan answered, flopping onto the couch behind him and stretching. He kept his tone light, making as little of her change in preferences as possible. “We’ll watch a movie.” 

Fynta narrowed her eyes at the place Aric patted on the cushion, gauging the best way to approach this new obstacle. Certain surfaces were still difficult for her to get comfortable on, too soft left her aching when she stood. Too firm and sharp pains shot up her spine. Finally, Fynta snorted. “I’ll make some popcorn.”

Aric flipped through movie selections without seeing them while Fynta bustled around the kitchenette. Soon, the sounds and smells of a lazy afternoon filled the suite. He glanced at the window when the shadow of trees drifted across the ground. Alderaan was in late spring, with the sun beating down on distant mountains that still boasted snow caps. He wondered if Cormac had dragged Elara on another camping trip. The native Alderaanian wouldn’t waste a beautiful day.

With snacks in hand, Fynta finally gave up her stalling tactics and joined Jorgan in the sitting room. By the time she reached the sofa, he could see that she’d worked out a strategy. After handing him the bowl, the major lowered herself onto the cushion, adjusted her weight evenly, then sighed when she leaned back. 

Jorgan raised a brow. “Comfortable?”

“No,” Fynta groused, her face screwing into an expression that Jorgan had seen several times since she’d woken up on Corellia. Rubbing both hands over her eyes, Fynta sighed. “I just want to be able to sit, again. Normally.” 

Jorgan repressed a smile. He’d never considered the odd positions females contorted themselves into while relaxing to be _normal_ , but held his tongue. “Let’s try something.” Aric leaned forward, scowling when Fynta twitched her legs out of reach. Sparing a glance at his wife, Jorgan offered a small smile. “Trust me.”

Fynta’s brows tugged together, lip caught between her teeth while they stared at one another. Aric watched his wife visibly calm her breathing, then shift her weight back in his direction. Satisfied with her acceptance, Jorgan hooked his forearm beneath her calves and lifted them slowly. Fynta compensated by supporting her weight with her arms while he maneuvered her legs into his lap. She angled herself into the corner where the armrest met the sofa back, then cursed when one of the pistons on her left foot snagged the fabric of Aric’s pants. 

“No big deal.” Jorgan tugged the errant thread free, then straightened the prosthetic across his thighs. It took an eternity, lowering the limb inch by inch until Fynta let out a long breath. Aric watched her face. “Feel any pinching?”

Fynta nodded, but held a hand up when Jorgan tried to reposition her. “I’ve got it.” Pulling her right leg back, she nestled her foot between his knees and smiled. “There. Not bad soldier.”

Jorgan allowed himself a feeling of triumph that Fynta had let him get this close. Apart from sleeping and the occasional maintenance, she’d kept him at a safe distance. The standard excuse was that she didn’t have full control yet and didn’t want to risk hurting him, but Aric wondered if it went deeper. Fynta had never hidden her distaste for implants and other mechanical augmentations. They were unnatural, and she’d probably have found some way to hobble through life without her leg if not for the risk of losing Havoc Squad. She wouldn’t speak about it, but Aric knew that accepting this highly technological prosthetic was going to take a long time.

While he searched for a movie, Aric rested his free hand on the leg stretched across his lap as casually as he dared. Fynta allowed it, but he saw the direction of her glare from the corner of his eye. Jorgan ignored it and settled on a movie that both had expressed an interest in back when it had been new. 

Curling his fingers, Aric let the tips brush over the smooth metal beneath the fabric of her pants. “Sensors still working alright?” He felt her tension in the muscles of her natural leg where it was wedged between his thighs, but ignored that too.

“Everything’s working great.” Fynta’s clipped answer revealed more than her words. She forced a laugh. “You don’t have to fuss, Aric. I’ve got an entire team back on Coruscant for that. And Elara.”

“I think it’s interesting,” Jorgan admitted, letting his fingers drift lower to slip beneath the hem on her pant leg. “How’s that feel?”

Fynta snorted and rolled her eyes towards the movie. They’d gotten through opening credits, but neither was focused on the drama playing out over the holoscreen. “Like a leg, remember?” Aric chuckled. That had been his term when Fynta couldn’t get past the idea that she had to command the prosthetic instead of letting her body work naturally.

Pushing the fabric higher, Aric uncovered Fytna’s ankle and calf, then rested the palm of his hand against the metal. It wasn’t as cool as he expected, brought to room temperature by the material she’d wrapped it in. “Can you feel changes in degrees yet?”

Fynta hummed, eyes fluttering closed. “Your hand is warm.”

Aric leaned closer, brushing his lips across the shell of Fynta’s ear while he explored the dips and ridges of the cybernetic that allowed his wife to walk. “Can you feel that?” He whispered, drifting lower to place soft kisses against her neck.

Fynta shivered, her hands claiming the one that held the holo controller. The small device skittered across the floor, barely noticed while she clung to him like that point of contact was the only thing real. Aric felt the muscles in her thigh twitch, the one still protected by flesh and muscle, then she released a shaky breath and peeked open one eye. “Trying to seduce me, riduur?” 

Aric glanced up, meeting his wife’s lustful gaze with a sharp toothed grin. She hadn’t been cleared for anything as vigorous as sex, yet, but that didn’t mean that he had to stop flirting. “I’m just exploring new territory.”

Fynta dropped back, and this time, real laughter filled the room. She kissed him, playfully nipping his lip when Aric pressed closer. “Good answer. I’ve clearly been a terrible influence on you.”

A rough chuckle rolled through Jorgan’s chest, and Fynta didn’t stop him when his fingers slid higher, passing over the vulnerable knee joint. There were no sensors or protective encasing there. Though the metal was strong. If this prosthetic had any weaknesses, that area was the main cause for concern. Fynta hummed while Aric explored, tensing less than she had before. It wasn’t perfect, but it _was_ a step in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don’t already know, Fynta hates implants and the like. When she lost her leg on Corellia, she was ready to retire, but the threat of losing Havoc Squad convinced her to have it replaced. It took months of physical therapy for her to walk again. Even longer for her to recover emotionally. As a part of my goal of finishing most of my WIPs, this one ranked highest.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. For the kudos and comments as well.


End file.
